


There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself

by I_Cant_Decide



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra uses Double Trouble for her messed up self harm, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, S4 Catra, Self-Harm, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Decide/pseuds/I_Cant_Decide
Summary: Catra uses Double Trouble’s shape shifting ability to self harm. I’m just venting because I’m depressed and of course Catra has to get the worst of it.Don’t worry, everything turns out ok in the show. Just not in this story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself

Double Trouble lounged around in the barracks, occupying one of the empty top bunks that most likely belonged to another cadet. They didn’t care much, though; these bunks were much funner than the boring, rock hard floor mattress Catra gave them to sleep on. Double Trouble flipped through the pages of a book they had picked up in their free time, leaving their tracker pad on the pillow beside them while they laid sideways upside down. They kicked their legs back and forth off the side, enjoying the literature.

Double Trouble’s tail curled instinctively as a loud ringing and buzzing echoed through the room. They sat up and grabbed the distraction - at first a little peeved, but excited upon seeing their boss was calling. They sat the pad in their lap and tapped it.

“Hey darling, how goes the mission?”

Catra had a small, strange smile on her face. “Great. The cadets have just moved out, they should return by tomorrow with the missing machinery we need for these-“ She caught herself, and seemingly bit her tongue. Her smile disappeared. “That’s none of your business. Come to my room, I need you to do something.” Her face had turned into more of a scowl.

“Aw, no smiles for me? I’ll be here soon kitten.” Double Trouble grinned.

“Hurry up.” Catra growled before ending the transmission.

“Ooo, someone’s feeling frisky today~” Double Trouble snickered to themself before putting the tracker pad in their pocket and making their way out of the barracks.

When they arrived, Catra was standing in the middle of her room. She quickly walked over and shut the door behind DT once they entered the room.

Double Trouble lifted a brow but said nothing as Catra walked over in front of her bed. “I have a favor to ask of you.” She turned around and faced Double Trouble.

“Ooo, a favor? Not a command? Sounds fun.” They crossed their arms. “Forgive me for asking, though, but you don’t want any... sexual favors, right? I’m afraid that’s not one of the th-“

“NO!” Catra snapped. Double Trouble’s eyes widened and shut their mouth. A clawed hand smoothed down Catra’s mane and she took a deep breath before continuing. “No. I need you to shapeshift into Adora for me, okay?”

“Uh, alright. What are you planning, hun?” A dark shade of magic enveloped Double Trouble’s body, morphing their shape into that of Adora’s.

Catra eyed the fake Adora in front of her, examining her from head to toe. “Looks real enough.”

“Real enough?” Adora asked, offended. She turned her head away and crossed her arms.

“What I’m gonna ask you to do stays between us, alright? Don’t go blabbing your big mouth and talking about this behind my back. I swear I’ll rip you apart if you bring this up after today.”

Fake Adora lifted her arms in a defensive manner. “Woah, woah, don’t worry Catra. Stays between us, got it.”

Catra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her hand lifting up to smooth her hair down again. It seemed as though she was preparing for this, preparing to make herself somewhat vulnerable with this request.

She opened her eyes. “Look me in the eyes,” she waited until those blue ocean eyes met with her’s. “And tell me you hate me.”

DT was a but taken back, they hesitated while still looking into the pained expression on their boss’s face.

“Tell me you wish I was dead.” She was trying her best to keep a scowl on her face.

“I hate you and I wish you were dead, Catra,” Adora’s voice told her. The eyes of her ex best friend glared down at her with malice, but a hint of sympathy still poked through.

“Tell me how...” Catra took another deep breath. “How worthless I am and how much happier you are without me.”

Double Trouble bit their lip, feeling worried but not wanting to anger their boss. ‘This is so wrong...’ they thought to themself.

Quickly, they pushed away any morals that might interfere with their job. Their face turned from worry to rancor, and hatred burned in their azure gaze. “You’re the most worthless person I’ve ever met, Catra. You only ever brought me down. I’m so much happier now that you’re gone.”

Double Trouble could see Catra’s scowl falter, and a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. All she could manage was to stare back at Adora, silent. Her features shook faintly and her breathing hitched.

“Was... was that good, boss?” Fake Adora asked, feeling concerned.

“Yes,” was all Catra could manage out of her mouth without breaking apart. She stood there, just staring at Adora until she eventually got her breathing under control. “Now hit me. As hard as you can.”

Adora’s eyebrows turned up, her concern growing more and more. “Um, Are you sure? Mayb-“

“HIT ME!” Catra screamed, her hair bristling and fangs bared.

In obedience, Adora slammed her fist into Catra’s cheek with a painful, dull sound of flesh and bone meeting each other. Catra clenched her teeth and almost fell, but stood her ground.

“Again!” She commanded.

This time, Adora struck Catra’s ribs just above her stomach. For someone who doesn’t usually fight, Double Trouble was strong. Almost strong enough to pass as Adora.

Catra fell to the ground. She doubled over and held her ribs, feeling the impact spot’s pain begin to spread through her body. The ache pulsated in her ribs and cheek, and she couldn’t control herself anymore. Tears began to stream down her face, and she couldn’t breathe anymore. Double Trouble watched in horror, but was unsure what to do.

“Ge-et out...” Catra tried to command Double Trouble, but her voice cracked and stuttered. Double Trouble shifted back into their original form, and without a word, slipped out of her room and closed the door behind them.

Catra screamed into her palms, hating herself more and more by the second. She hated crying, she hated people seeing her cry, she hated. She hated so badly.

Finally, she fell over onto her side in fetal position. She sobbed and shook on the cold floor, feeling nothing but emptiness and worthlessness. She’s unlovable, she’s nothing without Adora. And Adora is gone.


End file.
